


Study Snuggles

by locked_prism



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Other, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locked_prism/pseuds/locked_prism
Summary: Theta bugs Koschei into cuddles
Relationships: The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Study Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super super quick drabble. Sorry if it’s ooc, I don’t don’t much about the academy era and eu but I love these bois.

Theta hopped onto Koschei’s bed when he was trying to study and in the process ended up making some of his things go bouncing off. Koschei groaned in annoyance, “Thete, I’m studying. Can you do this later,” he said as he picked up some stray pens. 

“But I’m bored and I want cuddles,” Theta whined while bouncing a little on the bed, making more stuff jiggle out of place. 

“Later, Theta.” 

Theta huffed and stopped bouncing. He scouted closer to Koschei until he was almost on top of him and laid his chin on his shoulder, “Whatcha studying?” 

“Gallifreyan History.”

“Booriing.” Theta started twirling a strand of Koschei’s hair between his fingers with a blank expression on his face. He leaned his head down a little bit and pressed a soft kiss to Koschei’s neck. Then he was peppering his whole neck with kisses. 

Koschei whined a little as it was getting harder for him to focus. Koschei tilted his head so Theta could have more access, which was completely out of his control and he barely realized that he did it. 

“Please, can we cuddle?” Theta slightly whispered in his ear. Koschei groaned, “Fine.” Theta’s face erupted into a smile and he pulled away so he could move all the books and papers off of Koschei. Which was more like throwing. 

Theta climbed into his lap and wrapped his arms around him and just held him as he snuggled into him. Koschei only smiled and wrapped his arms around him as well. 

Soon they were laying on their sides with their foreheads pressed together as they breathed in each other’s air and their minds linked. Their legs were tangled together and Koschei was gently running his hand through Theta’s hair. They laid in comfortable silence. 

Studies long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is always welcome and feedback is appreciated!


End file.
